


Bride for rent

by DritaA_Clexa4ever



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, AU Clexa, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clexa, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Romance, daily life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DritaA_Clexa4ever/pseuds/DritaA_Clexa4ever
Summary: Clarke has not had the best situation for all the time that she has lived on the planet. Her brother has a wedding soon and she finds out about it not at the best time. In addition, Clarke is a lesbian and this problem has become between her and her mother, who does not want to take this side of her daughter. In order to prove to the mother that love exists in any form, the girl takes a desperate step. She needs to appear at her brother's wedding, not alone, but with her life partner ... in short, an escort service will help her ...Narration on behalf of Clarke
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 26
Kudos: 110





	1. "Perfect" girl

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Невеста напрокат](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/736203) by KristinaKreisi. 



> A translation of Невеста напрокат by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4739865
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

Honestly ... I rarely find myself in such, baking ass, situations, and, seriously, finding myself in this shit, I just throw myself into all the bad. In the most literal sense ...

To list how many times I let out a desperate sigh in the last four hours is beyond counting, because sitting now with this damn piece of paper and rereading these lines, printed in elegant italics, saying that what I feared is coming.

My brother's wedding ...

You tell me, what's so terrible about it? And I will answer you!

So, let's delve into my situation.

I'll start from the very beginning. And I will begin by telling you what I have said more than once over the past six years, and I am not at all ashamed of it. I am a lesbian...

Are you shocked? I don’t think so.

Let's continue. My orientation partly played a significant role in my not the best relationship with my mother. Like most parents, she could not accept me for who I am. This is problem. Don't think, we communicate. And often. By phone, skype and other means of communication invented by humanity, but we never talk about who I am. Just because start a topic on this score, there will be a quarrel that will not bring anything good either to her or to me.

The fact is that my mother has adopted the «ignore» position, and she tries in every possible way not to react to who I am. Do you know why? She still has the hope that I will «change my mind» and return to the men. Damn it, this will not happen! Oh, when I think about it, I get angry.

She firmly believes that I will not be able to find myself a life partner and still become «normal». And believe me, she waits for it like a predator waits for his prey. She's just biding her time.

Well, so as not to fall face down in the dirt in front of my mother at my brother's wedding, which, by the way, will be less than a week from now, I must find myself a companion, I repeat, a companion, from whom my mother will simply go numb and surrender before my eyes. I want her to see how happy I am with the woman I «love.»

So, back to the beginning. So why do you think my ass is burning? Right! All because I don't have this companion ...

Now this problem covers all the other problems that would cause a normal person to tear their hair out. There are only three days left before departure, and I still haven't found a solution to this «small» problem. And when I said that I was throwing myself «all bad,» I did not exaggerate at all. Now my desk in the apartment is littered with newspapers with ads. Escort service advertisements, to be precise ...

_«Hi baby. I'm sure you received Our Wedding Notice, and I'm sorry it was so late and I didn't call or text, but Miranda thought it would be very cool if people found out about the wedding this way. I know that there is very little time left and you must be angry, but I am sure you will break through. By the way, as you noticed, invitations plus one, if you know what I mean. It’s not good to say that, but you know, I’m rooting for you. Mom is rushing around here and wondering who you will come with. Rub her nose, baby. I'm with you and I'm looking forward to you. Love and kisses! See you in Edinburgh ...»_

I smiled broadly when I heard the voice messages from my brother and it gave me much more strength than before. Adam and my father are the only ones who supported me. And, to be honest, this is almost enough for me ...

So, I've looked at enough escort pages. Time is short. Pretty damn little. In general, having stumbled upon one agency in the newspaper, I decided to go to the email address indicated in the ad. After looking through a couple of pages of the catalog, I was a little desperate not to find a suitable girl. If they were beautiful, they simply did not accompany the girls, but exclusively men. Having found a convenient thing on the site, like a filter, I was able to filter out some people and a damn sexy brunette fell into my eyes.

For the first time, the hope settled in my soul that everything would be gorgeous. It fits perfectly. Well, in general, I chose her ...

*****

\- "Hey, Alice," I started a phone call with my subordinate, getting into a taxi, - "I'm leaving on urgent business, so tell Mark to get away from me for the next two weeks and handle it himself. There will be no father either. And yes, if you meet him, tell him that I have already departed and will be waiting for him in Edinburgh."

I gave Alice clear instructions on what to do while I was away, and at least I would be calm about work. Alice is my right hand, and without her I would simply be lost. Being the deputy of one of the most popular travel companies, I am immersed in work with my head, which is another reason why I am still lonely.

My relationship with the girls cost only one hot night and no more. That was enough for me. But damn it, right now I'm so worried that my palms are sweating like a teenager before first sex, and my heart is about to jump out to hell. I'm just madly worried before meeting this girl.

What if she's not what she initially appeared? Maybe she stutters or laughs out loud, or, God forbid, farts in public places or even worse ... God, the latter is clearly an exaggeration, but with my thoughts it is quite normal.

I nervously tap my fingers on my wristwatch, looking first at the hands, then at the taxi window, watching the morning New York. The message from the girl was very restrained and did not carry much information. In general, nothing, and it scares me. And the worst thing is that if she's a nightmare, then I won't even have time to find a replacement for her. I just pray to all the Gods, although not a believer, that she is as sexy as in the photographs. God, God, God please ... Am I asking a lot ?!

The clock shows that it is already fifteen to nine, and the departure will be in half an hour. And, Lord, time is running out, but she is not. Putting my suitcases on the floor and sitting on the waiting bench, I began to wait nervously for her.

Fifteen minutes have passed since I arrived at the airport, and I started to worry much more. What if she dumps me? Oh my god ... I just closed my eyes and shook my head, driving away such ridiculous thoughts from myself.

Hell, I just need to cheer up, and the best option right now is coffee.

Another ten minutes passed. I am sitting on the bench already a little relaxed and drinking my coffee, waiting for my «beloved», and I honestly do not know what to do at all.

I try to keep my head busy with various thoughts. Anything, just not to think that I will appear before my mother as a loser without a life partner. God, these thoughts terrify me.

My mother believes in the sanctity of marriage, despite the fact that she and my father have been divorced for seven years. However, statistics show that even if you are in a traditional relationship, this does not mean that you will be married all your life and will be faithful to only one person. And my opinion is all complete bullshit ...

\- "Clarke?" A woman's voice, which sounded nearby, made me choke on coffee and disconnect from my thoughts.

After clearing my throat and wiping my lips with my palm, I lifted my head up to look at the owner of a charming and incredibly calm voice. And, damn, I bet my mouth went wide in shock.

My mother! Is this girl off the cover of a magazine or what? Women just can't look so beautiful. They just can't ... Yes?!

A brunette with long, luxurious hair and green eyes was now standing in front of me, looking down, studying my most likely stupid face. Unlike my idiot face, her showed nothing. At all.

Her gaze is unrealistically calm. I would even say that her face expresses indifference, or something. She is not nervous, is not in a hurry to speak or anything else. She just stares at me silently, her hands in the pockets of her tight navy blue trousers. If notice, she looks pretty damn sexy in this pantsuit.

\- “I suppose so,” I say, swallowing and slowly getting to my feet. And I continue to look at her from head to toe, mentally rejoicing that at least outwardly she seemed to have descended from heaven.

\- "Do you have tickets for the flight?" She asks again in a calm voice. Straight to the forehead. There is no way to discuss some basic points to start with or what should be there when you become an escort girl.

\- “I have,” I replied with a squint, grabbing the luggage handle. - "Shouldn't we discuss some conditions first?" still interested, following the landing.

\- “Actually, we're running out of time, if you haven't noticed. Everything can be discussed on the way," the brunette shrugs, not even looking at me.

Damn, now I'm unrealistic. I am just annoyed by her excessive calmness. Now I am just terribly afraid that she will not be able to play the girl in love. She is as calm as a tank. No smile, no warm look, no reassuring words. Nothing at all, I'm just going to faint with excitement. It's fucked up, to be honest ...

We were silent throughout the boarding, which bothered me terribly. We took our seats in first class, which was very comfortable. Sitting near the porthole, I began nervously twisting my fingers and fiddling with the watch strap. I more than once cast a glance at my «companion» and, as expected, she is calm to the point of disgrace.

The girl, crossing her legs, took the magazine lying on the table and began leafing through it. Silence drags on for about five minutes, and it feels like something stuck in my throat, and I can't say anything. I feel uncomfortable with her, and, God, how afraid I am that everything will going to go down.

\- "Anything you want?" the voice of the stewardess sounded like never before, and looking up from strap, ordered a whiskey. The brunette, on the other hand, ignored the employee's proposal and simply silently continued to leaf through her magazine. Hell, I want to hit her and shake her so that she starts to say something or do something. I'm just terribly nervous.

Three minutes later, they brought me a glass of the long-awaited whiskey, and before the girl had time to hand it into my hands, I immediately drained it, asking her to repeat it. To which the woman only smiled discreetly and went away for a second portion.

\- “You’re nervous,” I heard a calm voice from the side, which made me turn my head, looking at the same peaceful profile of the brunette.

\- "Do I have reasons not to be nervous?" I snapped, leaning back in the seat.

\- “Everything will be fine, be sure,” the brunette replies, covering the magazine and already looking at me. She looks me straight in the eye in all seriousness. - “You don't need to worry. In the meantime, let's set a framework so that you and I would be comfortable working" I liked this part of the conversation with her much more than half an hour of silence.

\- “Good idea,” I chuckled, taking a glass of whiskey from the stewardess’s hands, - “thank you,” I smile at the woman and take a sip of my drink.

\- "For starters, you can call me Lexa, this is to make you comfortable, given that you are already shaking all the time that we are together. You feel uncomfortable, compressed, and in fact, it is very noticeable how nervous you are. You should learn to control yourself, because you will expose us faster,” Lexa begins point blank, making my throat dry. Damn, she's still a bitch. - "I have had a lot of similar situations, and believe me, almost always the clients themselves were the culprits of the failure. They desperately wanted to prove something to someone, and everything came out sideways," the brunette continued to stare at me. - “So I think we should set some frames to make it go great ..."

After landing in Edinburgh, the first thing I did was run to the toilet. I became a hundred times more nervous than I was before, although I doubt that this is at all possible. I stood in front of the sink, looking at my reflection. My face is wrinkled, as if someone's ass was sitting on it, my eyes are red and tired, and my face is pale. Some kind of nausea rolls in my throat, which makes it seem to me that I will simply die on the spot.

During the entire flight, I managed to call myself an idiot more than once because of what I did. God, I'm just an idiot. For what I started all this. Lord, Lord, Lord ...

\- “Lord,” I say out loud and rinse my face with cool water again. I put my hands on the sink and put my head down. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Damn, Clarke, just breathe. Everything will be fine. She knows her job. The main thing is to play a fool in love, that's all. No wonder you were considered the best in the college theater troupe.

\- "Maybe I can bring you some coffee? When you drank it at the airport, you were calmer,” Lexa notes behind me, leaning against the doorframe. Observant, will not say anything.

\- “It would be nice,” I breathed, putting a wet hand to my forehead and turning to face her.

She narrowed her eyes slightly, tilting her head to the side, and began to look at me. And so it lasted for about a minute, and the tension and silence in the toilet began to choke me, and as soon as I wanted to say something, she began to walk towards me. In surprise, I even backed away, but not successfully, and immediately met resistance in the form of a shell.

The brunette approached slowly, and her gaze, as always, was calm and did not express anything at all. She stopped just a few centimeters from me and looked straight into my eyes, which, I swear, took my breath away. I'm not used to it when my personal space is violated by people like her. Those from whom you do not know what to expect ...

\- “Take my hand, Clarke,” Lexa said softly, holding her hand between our bodies, still staring at me.

I silently continue to look into her eyes, like a ram, as if I do not understand what she said. Why would I take her hand? What is this? Did she get jammed on the way from New York to Edinburgh, or what?

\- “Just take my hand, Clarke,” Lexa repeats calmly again, glancing first at her palm, then at me, and I automatically put my hand on hers, and she immediately squeezes my palm in hers. - “I don’t know what I need to do to make you trust me. You should feel comfortable next to me," she continues to speak calmly, lowering our hands down. - "Just hold my hand. Just stick around and everything will be fine, do you understand?"

I silently, in a bit of a shock state, nod, and then she, realizing that I calmed down a little, stepped back, still holding my hand in hers, went to the exit, and I followed. After all, to be honest, I felt calmer ...

When the taxi pulled up in front of the old mansion, I knew there was no turning back. It's time to pull yourself together and show your mother that she is wrong. Prove to everyone that love exists in any form.

I got out of the car, and my older brother met me right there, hugging and kissing me tightly on the top of my head, whispering in my ear that my mother was tired of waiting and was looking forward to me. I couldn't help rolling my eyes.

I greeted Miranda, my brother's future wife, and the rest of the family, I noticed the silhouette of a woman I knew in the distance at the front porch of the mansion.

Mum…

She walked towards me with a warm smile, which made me believe for a moment that maybe she was sincere, although perhaps so, until what happens ...

\- “Clarke, honey, you're finally here. How was your flight?" Mum asks, hugging me and kissing me on both cheeks. I shyly smiled and stepped back from her, away from sin.

\- "Well. No fatigue, mom," I smile timidly, and after that, I just freeze when I feel someone's hand on my waist, and after a moment and an incredibly warm and gentle voice next to me.

\- "Good evening, Miss Griffin, delighted to meet you personally ..."

Your mother's leg! I swear by my lucky cowards, the faces of all those present nearby cannot be conveyed in words, but mine is certainly mine. My pupils just dilated, and I just silently stared somewhere ahead while Lexa entered the role of my, damn her, girl ...

The first to came out of the blackout the brother, covering his mouth and starting to laugh at the reaction of mother, then with an open mouth began to run his gaze over all the present, Miranda looking at my sexy girl in shock. Well, and my mother ... and my mother, in my opinion, was numb.

\- "Clarke, can you introduce us?" the first decided to break this situation Adam, extending his hand to Lexa. - “Adam,” he introduced himself, - “and this is Miranda, the light of my life,” he smiled, kissing the girl on the hair.

\- “Lexa,” she answered sweetly, smiling at him with the brightest smile in the world and shaking hands with Miranda.

\- “So you…” Adam narrowed his eyes, trying to say what he was thinking. And while they are talking, my mother and I look at each other in silence, not daring to say anything.

\- "Her girlfriend" that's all. It was said. Now there is certainly no going back.

I mentally thank Lexa for taking the hardest part on herself and now I just need to watch my mother's face. She is shocked. Damn it, I'm shocked myself!

\- "Hmm," my mother nevertheless regained consciousness, and turned a confused look at Lexa, and then pulled on a smile. - “So Lexa,” she held out her hand to the brunette, and she immediately held out hers in response. - "Glad to meet you."

\- “Me too, Miss Griffin,” the brunette immediately replies with restraint, snuggling closer to me.

Mother of God, I want to die. I can't stand this moment. God, how embarrassing.

\- “Your rooms are ready now, so welcome to Edinburgh. I hope he will conquer you with his views,” my mother smiled, and then, turning, walked to the house.

\- "The first stage went perfectly," I heard a quiet whisper near my ear, which made me just froze. And before heading to the mansion, she quietly said. - "Hold my hand, Clarke..."


	2. On the edge of a knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has not had the best situation for all the time that she has lived on the planet. Her brother has a wedding soon and she finds out about it not at the best time. In addition, Clarke is a lesbian and this problem has become between her and her mother, who does not want to take this side of her daughter. In order to prove to the mother that love exists in any form, the girl takes a desperate step. She needs to appear at her brother's wedding, not alone, but with her life partner ... in short, an escort service will help her ...
> 
> Narration on behalf of Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Невеста напрокат by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4739865
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

Before Lexa and I entered the room, our mother immediately warned us that in the evening there would be a small party with our family, and we must definitely be there. She, oddly enough, did not say anything about the fact that my companion is a girl, but although this is only for the time being.

I again start to freak out from the mere thought that Lexa and I will have to play in public in front of my relatives. And I'm also sure that Adam and Dad won't just leave me alone until they ask a hell of a lot of questions about Lexa and me. And this I am afraid of just to eerie.

We will have to shine a lot together in front of everyone until the wedding day comes, and it will be like that in two weeks, and until then we must hold on.

In general, while Lexa is taking a shower, I'm like a gloomy cloud, sitting on the bed and sipping tea, soothing my nerves. My head is so sick that if I just forget about something, my head is again filled with not the best scenarios of our exposure. Heck! I need to do something.

Lord, what can you do here?!

I close my eyes and suck in air through my nostrils, trying to calm myself. So, Clarke, take it easy. This is Scotland. There is plenty to do here. Probably…

\- "Are you nervous again?" the brunette grinned, leaving the shower in one towel, which made my tea almost flowed out of my nose. At times like this, I hate my sexuality because God, she's so hot that I'm struggling to control my inner gay. Heck!

\- "Y-yes, I mean no!" I mumbled in confusion, suddenly jumping out of bed when she sat down next to me.   
\- “Sorry, I'm not looking,” I mumble again, like a mentally retarded, covering my eyes and turning my back to her. I swear I can hear her grinning. Damn, what's wrong with me. I've seen so many naked women that she shouldn't make me paint, and yet, I stand like a teenager and hide my face. God, I'm an idiot.

\- “You can watch, Clarke. This is included ..." she whispered near my ear, already standing behind my back, which is why the aroma of shower gel began to clearly reach and envelop me, turning my head. I can feel her moist body on my skin, which makes me feel hot.

\- “Sorry, I just…” I turned sharply to look into her eyes, but shit…

She stands naked in front of me, and my eyes, by inertia, dropped down, looking at her breasts, which made everything dry in my throat. What a beautiful body she has, Lord, what to do? What to do?! I try to move away from her a little back, but bitch, there is a fucking windowsill. Bitch, bitch, bitch!

\- “You know, your shyness is very sexy,” the brunette says with a grin, touching my blond strand with her long fingers, and then she puts it behind my ear, which is why I just can't breathe. - "It turns on," she grinned, and then abruptly backed away, heading for the closet. And only now I realized that all this time I did not breathe, choking on this girl with saliva.

Oh my God…

*****

I got out of the shower, and, as expected, Lexa is no longer in the room, which means she is downstairs, along with everyone. Hope everything goes well there.

Wearing a T-shirt with a flannel shirt and black jeans as if for a walk, I went downstairs. I'm not going to a party after all. Well, as expected, everyone went about their business. Someone discussed football, someone was spinning in the kitchen, someone generally decided to walk around the territory of the site, and someone I ...

I found Lexa quickly, because her voice and my brother's laugh came from the same place. Promptly, you will not say anything. I put on a smile and trudged to them, joining their «company». Well, Lexa looks incredibly cute as always and damn it, sexy. This sweatshirt looks fucking amazing on her.

\- "Oh, dear," well, it started, I think, when she smiled the sweetest smile, hugging me by the shoulders and pressing to herself, - "and here you are. You didn't say that your brother is such a humorist" God, I'm just shocked how she manages to play so believable?

She behaves as if what was in the room was sheer nonsense. Although not surprising, she's used to it, I guess. How many girls did she seduce while accompanying them?

\- "Well, yes, he is," I chuckled, pushing my brother in the shoulder, which made him only smile warmly at me. "- And you two quickly hit it off," I notice, still feeling her hand on my shoulder.

\- “Lexa is damn cute,” Adam waves his hand. Well, she even charmed my brother. - “I don’t know how you were able to grab her, baby. Even mom seems to be delighted ..." the last sentence he uttered in a whisper, leaning closer to us.

And for some reason I am not very surprised by this news. Lexa managed to charm everyone here overnight. We separated with her more than once, communicating with guests, and when I ran into another guest, they told me incessantly about how charming and sweet my girlfriend is. And that they wish us all the very, very best, and that I am generally insanely lucky.

We also had together to grovel and listen to such speeches, playing lovers. But the most interesting thing was when my father arrived, and his face had to be seen when he learned such shocking news. I think he realized that Lexa is not my girlfriend, simply because my father and I live in the same city and work in the same building, and he knows even more about my life than Adam. And he knows for sure that I did not have a permanent lady. But he, as a true father and friend, pretended not to be surprised and generally met Lexa a couple of times. My father entered the role, although I still have a conversation with him.

In general, the evening went well. The conversation with my father still took place, but he was not angry, but on the contrary encouraged me, he say, you wiped your mommy's nose, but still warned me not to get involved in this. After, after talking a little more with the guests, Lexa and I went to our room, because we were very tired after the flight, we did not even sleep. There was almost no strength, and the only thing we wanted was to sleep. Which, in fact, we did, plopping down on the bed, and just passed out in an instant.

*****

The first half of the week was active as expected. We had a lot of driving around Edinburgh with Lexa in search of various paraphernalia for the wedding. For a moment it seemed to me that we were called here early, as a labor force. I rolled my eyes because that's the way it is.

For two days we traveled around the city in search of all sorts of nonsense, well, everything got much worse when Miranda herself went with us, and then everything became unbearable, the choice of decorative flowers has never been so difficult.

While the girl was choosing between purple and light green a thousand times, she simultaneously shot at us with questions about how we met or how we realized that we fell in love and other crap that made my eyes roll, and Lexa only suppressed a grin, still answering with restraint and at the same time not delving into the whole story.

While Miranda continued to choose the service, Lexa and I were dying of boredom, and we just had to admire the city from the shop window. And it was funny: men in kilts and bagpipes walk the streets and play Scottish melodies. And that was really great. This city is incredibly beautiful and very ancient. Medieval architecture, narrow streets and the city itself stands on the hills. Despite the fact that it is mostly damp and cold, it is still incredibly atmospheric. And the most important thing is calm.

\- “I'll get us coffee, I can't listen to Miranda's chatter dry,” Lexa chuckled, getting up from the ottoman, heading to the coffee machine.

\- "Wait!" I jumped to my feet, running up to the brunette. - "I'm with you. Otherwise, I'll just run away from here" I drew level with her, walking next to her. She just grinned as she walked over to the machine gun.

She silently ordered us two lattes, without even asking me, already knowing perfectly well what I needed. Of course, from the very first meeting, I only drank latte and tea. And it just dawned on me that I knew almost nothing about her. She already knows almost everything about me, and I know nothing about her.

Until I decided not to ask her questions, considering that I need to wait a little, because less than a week has passed since we were «together.» But to be honest, I’m already used to her. In terms of the fact that she is always there and her presence no longer bothers me, and this is not because I saw her naked. It's just somehow calm with her, and she is increasingly making contact with me, and we even joke sometimes. Not to mention the fact that we sleep in the same bed, and she is extremely tolerant, because I take the blanket away from her all the time at night, but she is silent, covering with a blanket. Our relationship has become very harmonious, and I trust her, and my mother somehow easily makes contact with her, and even allowed Lexa to call her by her name. But this is already real fucked up ...

Anyway, while Lexa and I were finishing our cold coffee, Miranda finally paid for the purchases. We went outside and breathed in the slightly humid air, enjoying it, as if we had been released into the wild for the first time. The atmosphere of evening Edinburgh enveloped us headlong.

We decided to take a walk around the city and visit one of the city's attractions - «Royal Mile», about which Miranda kindly told us everything and everyone. Time was leaning towards late evening, and it was getting a little cooler, which made me shiver and hugged myself by the shoulders when the cool wind began to make its way through my jacket.

I rubbed my nose with my hands, trying to warm it, and then I staggered when someone's hands pulled me. And I immediately realized that it was Lexa, wrapping me in her bear hugs, hugging me, rubbing my back and shoulders, warming up my body. I looked up at her, and she just smiled, pointing her gaze to Miranda, who went to the cafe for coffee for us. Wow, I didn't even notice that we stopped, immersed in our own thoughts. We have some time to take a break from Miranda.

\- “You’re so sensitive to cold,” the brunette grins, continuing to hug me and warm me up. I chuckled, curling my hands into fists between us, trying to warm them up. She's right. I’m just a terrible sensitive to cold.

\- “I’m just not used to this climate,” I decided to justify myself, but who cares about that.

\- “You are so cute,” Miranda’s voice came from behind, which made Lexa lean back slightly from me, hugging me with just one arm, and I immediately felt cold again. It would be better if Miranda stood there in a queue as long as a Chinese wall, damn her! Oh-oh-oh, I moaned in my mind, because contact with Lexa was broken.

Miranda handed us cups of coffee and continued to tell us about how cute we look together and everything in the same vein, and I just thought that I would rather return home and just dive under the covers. And I guess Lexa was thinking the same thing.

We returned home by about eleven, which made my mother even worried if we were lost somewhere. You   
try to get lost with Miranda, I think, going up the stairs. Wearily of throwing off my clothes, I trudged into the shower. In general, having done all the evening procedures before going to bed, we went to bed, because, as our father told us, early in the morning we leave for Loch Ness. For a family, damn it, picnic ...

*****

\- "Why are you taking a blanket with you?" I ask, putting on a sweatshirt, along the way chewing cookies.

\- “Because it’s probably cold there, and you’re always freezing,” the brunette said as the most obvious, buttoning her backpack. But you can't argue.

Closer to lunch we got to the lake. Up in the hills, we spread bedspreads and food, and brother and father started making steaks. Straight in American style. While everyone there was busy with his own business, and there was no business for me, I took my camera, ancient as the world, and went for a walk along the hill, hoping to photograph something. There are old ruins nearby, the view from which is simply charming. Now, oddly enough, the sun is shining, and the weather is very pleasant.

\- "Are you hoping to meet Nessie?" Lexa grinned behind my back, and I almost slipped down from surprise, but the quick reaction of the brunette helped me a lot. She pulled me towards herself, not allowing me to crash down.

\- “Damn, I almost swam with her,” I snorted, bouncing off Lexa and moving a little further away from the cliff. The brunette smiled, thrusting her hands into the pockets of her jacket.   
\- “It's beautiful here,” I breathed, covering my eyes and lifting my head up, surrendering to the warm rays of the sun.

\- “And it stinks,” she broke the whole atmosphere, with her undeniable truth. The smell is not really pleasant here, and yet I pushed her on the shoulder, which made her smile. - "We need to go, they are already tired there waiting for," she sighed, dropping her head down and wiping her wet nose.

\- "Well, yes, and now it will begin ..." I rolled my eyes, starting to walk towards the «camp». To which Lexa just came closer to me and just took my hand, silently saying that we can handle it. And I believe her ...

\- “And here are our doves,” Miranda said as we approached the family. God, what's wrong with her.

\- "And in the truest sense of the doves," Adam laughed, which made me want to hit him. Fucking comedian.

Dad grunted, trying to stifle his laughter at Adam's line, and Lexa too.

In general, having calmed down our barbs, we all settled down on the bedspread, starting to eat and talk about who was talking about what. Everything was relaxed and easy, until it touched what we feared ...

\- "Lexa, dear, tell us, how did you meet?" here the fuck crept up unnoticed. A piece of ham got stuck in the middle of my throat, causing me to cough and gag. Hell, Lexa and I didn't discuss this. Lord, what the fuck to do?!

\- "Yes, tell us!" sang along to mother Adam, an idiot. My father simply covered his face with his hand, knowing what kind of fucking would go.

\- “Clarke and I met in an escort service when I was escorting her,” Fuck, Lexa replied calmly.

Bitch, what the fuck was that?!

Father sharply raised his head with widened eyes and began to look around, Adam fell silent, Miranda covered her mouth with her hand, I was numb and looked at my mother in shock, and even forgot that I had a piece in my throat stuck, and my mother froze, but after a couple of seconds - laughed.

Laughed ...

\- “And you really are a joker, Lexa,” Mom laughs, covering her mouth with her hand. Well, everyone in the wings also laughed, as did Lexa, who seemed to be tense all this time.

Here it was, Lord, I almost put it in my pants.

\- “Funny,” Adam laughs, reaching out for the olive.

\- “Yeah,” I chuckled, rubbing my eyes with my palms, and then pulled my knees to me and hugged them, curling up and trying to warm up.

\- "Seriously," continued Lexa, - "we met at the concert," she scratched her eyebrow and turned her eyes at me, asking for help, fuck, she came up with the concert. I don't fucking love concerts ...

\- "At the concert? Clarke, I didn't know you liked going to concerts." Mom frowned as she sipped her wine. Lexa immediately raised her eyebrows, realizing that the puncture had started.

\- "Yes, at the concert. Jazz. It's a long story," I waved my hand in a frivolous way, also taking a sip of wine. - "In general, we met there."

\- "But how did you meet?" Mom does not calm down. Well, we just took it and met!

\- "In the toilet" the first thing I blurted out. The idiot and it seems Lexa thought the same, looking at me again with a surprised look. Mom raised her eyebrows, and father, with sinking heart, listened to our nonsense.

\- "Yes, there. Um, Clarke went in there and then I realized that she was a little felt bad. Probably because of the stuffiness in the hall. And she grumbled something, she say, she was felt sick. I offered her help and called a taxi, and we started talking there along the way. Here and there, and so we fell in love," the brunette quickly put the squeeze on, taking not a small sip of wine.

Silence hung, and I just smiled timidly, as saying, everything, the fairy tale is over.

\- “This is the most romantic thing I've ever heard,” Mom said, waving her hand and taking a bite of ham.

Yes, I myself was moved.

When we realized that everyone had let go, and everyone continued to talk about their own topics, we realized that the worst was over, and after taking the last sip, I got up and went to those ruins to catch my breath a little from what happened hours earlier.

To be honest, I was terribly scared of this conversation. We literally walked on the edge of a knife, and it was like adrenaline enveloped me as we tried to get out of this shit.

I put my arms around my shoulders and leaned my shoulder against the wall to watch the lake and reflect a little. The wind became much cooler, which made me shiver a little, but all this is just nonsense, compared to the sunset, which blinds me with its oncoming rays. How wonderful and…. what the fuck is that?

I squinted, trying to peer at what I see in the lake. Oh my God, what is this, Nessie?! I opened my mouth wide and grabbed the wall, taking a step forward to sort of see better, but hell, I can't see anything either. But, damn it, I swear it's moving in there.

I'm an idiot and this wine hits the brain, I don't believe in these legends.

\- "Have you decided to fly?" Lexa grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the cliff.

\- “There is Nessie,” I exclaimed, turning to face her and jabbing my finger into the lake, and of course she looked at me seriously at first, and then laughed, throwing a blanket over me.

\- "Looks like you froze all your brains," the brunette laughs, rubbing my shoulders. - “You’re all trembling,” she continues to warm me, and after her hands moved a little higher, and she began to rub my cheeks, and I only frowned like a small child because they didn’t believe me. - “It's just a boat,” she replies seriously, pulling me closer and hugging me. I exhaled, nuzzling her neck, feeling the warmth radiating from her and the calm breathing. I feel very good now. - "Nessie rarely swims on the surface, Clarke," she smiles into my hair, continuing to rub my back, - "they say she swims deep under water, hiding in underwater caves," from her words, I could not help laughing. God, we're idiots.

\- “We're crazy,” I laugh, hugging her around the waist, hiding my hands under her unbuttoned jacket, which makes her body a little tense.   
\- “Sorry,” I muttered, pulling slightly away from her, realizing that this was too much.

\- "Everything is fine, just your hands are icy," Lexa smiled, touching my cheek with her hand.

Something clicked as her face grew more serious and her eyes stared into mine, forcing me to hold my breath. She strokes my cheek, touches my hair with her fingers, and then her gaze falls on my lips, and I already understand that it blows me away. I lightly bite my lower lip, and at that moment her pupils became wider, and she simply did not take her eyes off my lips, again overcoming some kind of internal conflict. Well, I prayed that she would lose to her desire ...

And god, she lost ...

Lexa wrapped her arms around my face and I covered her with mine, pulling her closer to me. She touched my cheek with her nose, which made me close my eyes, and I only now realized that I was not breathing at all. The heart is beating like crazy. I've never had this in my life, and I'm scared ...

Just a second, and then she gently touches mine with her lips, almost innocently, almost weightlessly, but this is enough for me to stop feeling the ground under my feet. She exhaled into my lips, and then kissed me again, deepening the kiss, barely touching my lip with her tongue, which made me let out a barely perceptible moan into her lips.

She pushed me back a little, pushing me into the brick wall and deepening the kiss, which made our breath go astray. Everything is out of control ... And then she abruptly recoiled from me, aligning breathing. She looked at me sullenly, realizing what was happening, just as I did in general.

\- “We need to go,” she just said, running her hand through her hair, and then, backing away, went to the others.

Well, and I, wrapped in a blanket tighter, dragged along on my wadded feet, still not fully realizing what had happened ...


	3. Fell in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has not had the best situation for all the time that she has lived on the planet. Her brother has a wedding soon and she finds out about it not at the best time. In addition, Clarke is a lesbian and this problem has become between her and her mother, who does not want to take this side of her daughter. In order to prove to the mother that love exists in any form, the girl takes a desperate step. She needs to appear at her brother's wedding, not alone, but with her life partner ... in short, an escort service will help her ...
> 
> Narration on behalf of Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Невеста напрокат by KristinaKreisi  
> This fanfic was translated from Russia into English with permission of author  
> Author name: KristinaKreisi  
> Her work on website: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4739865
> 
> Sorry English is not my language, with beta the problem they do not have much time, I really try, I hope you like it, thank you anyway

Since that kiss by the lake, we haven't discussed anything at all. We all arrived home in the same manner and went to bed as usual. What happened last night was not considered something transcending, it seemed ordinary and so familiar, correct and comfortable that I only now, lying in bed, realize that I was used to it.

I'm so mad at myself. Now, here, lying with her in the same bed and burying myself in the pillow, wincing from the morning sun, I understand that I have not felt such lightness for a long time. I feel so good and comfortable with her, and it scares, because this should not happen: she should not cover me when I am cold, or carry a blanket with her and buy me coffee, should not take care of me and do what is not included in her duties.

God, I just panic when I realize that that kiss was just included in the catalog and she was just doing her job. The client wants - it means he will receive. It's simple. I pay her to accompany me and play my mistress. Bitch fucking escort!

I can't sleep well now thinking about that kiss. Her look. Hell, I don't believe can play like that. I don't believe this is possible. It's just impossible ...

I don't know what time it is, but I still continue to lie with my back to her and squeeze the pillow with my fingers, trying to stifle the flow of thoughts about her, but it's hard when she lies next to me. And it gets heavier when she starts to move, most likely rolling over to the other side, and most likely mine, because now I can feel her breath on my neck. And I can feel her gaze. She looks at me, studies, waits and knows that I have not slept for a long time, just like her ...

She breathes evenly, perhaps even wants to say something, but silent. She probably wants to touch me, but I feel her hand hanging in the air, not daring to do it. She sighs noisily, and then touches my forearm. Absolutely weightless, sliding warm fingers over the skin, leading them to my neck, which makes my body covered with pleasant goosebumps, showing her that I like it. That I like it when she's around and that I want her. God, I hate myself.

She gently, as if afraid, pulls my blond locks back, exposing my neck, and I just close my eyes as she leans closer and begins to breathe next to me, scorching my skin, thereby making me tremble finely.

Her lips touch my neck, and at that moment my breath stopped, and my heart began to pound so loudly that I hear it in my own ears and, most likely, she also hears his beating.

Her kisses are so gentle and hot that I start to lose control, burying my face in the pillow to stifle a groan as her hands begin to wander around my waist, slipping under my shirt and stroking my belly. I crumple the fabric of the sheet in my hand when I feel the first wave of excitement rolling down my belly.

I grit my teeth tighter and letting out a heavy sigh, I abruptly roll onto my back in order to meet her gaze. And my God, her once green eyes have become darker, her breathing confused, and her gaze so tender and burning at the same time. I look into her eyes, trying to read at least something, but nothing. She doesn’t say or ask anything, and, to be honest, I’m not eager to ask anything.

Lexa continues to look at me with the same gaze, being quite close, and then her gaze falls on my parted lips, and mine gaze on hers lips. Our gazes meet, and she, no longer hesitating, leans closer and covers my lips with hers.

All my mind went out, and I just give in to my feelings, give in to it, because I want it with every cell of my body, and, God, I know I will regret it. I know that, most likely, I will fall in love with her to the point of unconsciousness and will suffer and hate myself for my weakness, but right now, for some reason, it seems so right to me.

The correct thing is that she kisses me as if she found the most valuable thing in her life and, perhaps, the only thing that she is afraid of losing. The right thing is that I give myself to her now, fully aware of the risk of being broken after, when it's over. I will remain a girl in love, broken and lonely, because this is not a damn fairy tale where people change. Where people fall in love and get better, change their lifestyle for another. Hell, she just won't ever feel the same. She just does her job, which is probably pleasant for her, and gets paid for it. I am sure that i'm not the first one who got into her network and probably not the last, because, God, she is so beautiful, and it is impossible not to fall in love with her.

When naked bodies come into contact with each other, and I feel her hot skin on mine, when I feel her lips on my own neck, collarbones, breasts, I understand that I am gone. I cover my mouth with my hand when I realize that the moans are getting louder and her movements more confident. She whispers something to me somewhere near my ear, moving in me, and I can not think of anything. Everything seems to be focused on her touch, on her whisper and breathlessness on my skin. And, probably, I understand that now I am dependent on her. From her caresses, cares and touch. From her kisses and her quiet subtle words. And, probably, I understand that I am in love ...

I wake up the next morning, and for some reason, for the first time, an involuntarily happy smile appears on my face when I realize that she is here. I lie next to her and breathe into her neck, and then inhale the scent of her skin with a mixture of fruit shower gel. She hugs me and pulls me closer to her, completely warming me, because she knows that I am always get cold.

I smile even wider when I think back to last night. It was one of the best days of my life and probably the happiest. We kissed. A lot, but we didn't talk about what should have been. We just were there and enjoyed each other. We just walked around the city, and she did not take her eyes off me, all the time hugging me and warming me. We walked for many hours through all the nooks and crannies of Edinburgh, we walked around the grounds of the mansion and walked around its surroundings and the forest that surrounded the house. We walked a lot until I was tired and she offered to sit by the trunk of a huge tree, ancient as the world.

It was already late evening, she pulled me to her and hugged me, laying her head on mine. And then I realized again that I was head over heels in love with this girl. Silence with her was more comfortable than ever, conversations with her were more comfortable than ever. Everything seemed beautiful with her, and she kissed the top of my head while I told her all the nonsense from my childhood and how I loved to walk here with my father. I loved looking at this amazing sky and how much I loved looking at the slopes, enjoying the beauty of Scotland.

Now she looks at me with sleepy, green eyes, and I can hardly suppress the inner urge to kiss her. I smile, looking into her eyes, and my hand reaches out to her cheek, gently covering and stroking. She smiles and moves a little closer, kissing my forehead. Strokes my hair, and I close my eyes, enjoying it.

And I like the fact that each subsequent day began with this girl like this, until the days when there were only two days left before the wedding began ... and until the beginning of the end ...

\- "What the fuck!" I moaned, slapping my hand on my face when I realized that I had burned the dress prepared for the wedding with a fucking iron.   
\- "Damn, what's wrong with me!" I continue to moan, and, taking the rags with holes in my hands, sadly plopped down on the edge of the bed.

\- "Madam, your screams can be heard even on the first floor," I hear a warm voice from the side, and turning my head to the side, I see her entering the room. She comes up to me and kneels in front of me.   
\- "Hey, what happened?"

\- "I am a winner in life, that's what happened," I grunted displeased and threw a piece of rags aside.

\- "How did you manage?" she begins to laugh, out of the corner of her eye looking at the dress, while stroking my knee.

\- “I… I don’t know, I just thought about something, and that's it…” I mumble, throwing my hands up to the ceiling, not daring to say that I was just thinking about Her. Damn her, she took all my thoughts into her.

\- "You are very absent-minded, and so sweet when you are angry," she smiles broadly and rises a little higher, kissing me on the lips, and then slightly pulls back and whispers:   
\- "We will buy you a new one. The most beautiful, okay?" 

I immediately smile wider and nod, grasping her face in my palms and pulling her again for a kiss, and then fall on the bed, continuing what we started ...

Having finished our business, and by «business» I mean sex, we nevertheless deigned to go out into the city and go shopping to find me a suitable dress. It was not difficult, because literally in the third boutique we came across one snow-white dress on the floor, and both agreed that it would look perfect on me. And shit, it's just fucking awesome. Lexa called me an angel, and for a long time we could not leave the store, because she was looking at me all the time. She was was delighted of him, and so was I.

In the evening of the same day, something great was outlined. Great, it means a bachelorette party. Evening Edinburgh - crazy Edinburgh. People in this country know how to walk well, and even more so to drink. If you walk around the city in the evening, you can stumble upon more than one drunk, singing, dancing and kissing everyone. It's fun, and today we feel like we're going to be one of them.

The party will take place in the bar, which means that most will be drunk. It will be a hell of a lot of fun.

\- "Ehhhhhhh!" I hear someone's perky scream in the crowd. I turn around and see Miranda dancing on one of the tables, twirling on her finger ... what is it? Brassiere?! Oh my God! She's completely into the wood. Adam will kill me ...

\- "It seems to me that she needs to be removed from there," smiles Lexa, coming up to me. I watch Miranda with my intoxicated eyes, leaning against the counter. I take a sip of beer.

\- "Let her have fun," I wave my hand, and then I watch how some man starts to paw our bride. - "Okay, you're right, she needs to be removed."

And Lexa, smiling at me, kissed my hair and went into the crowd with the dancing girls to take off this «star».

Lexa is probably the only one sober in this bar ... well, maybe that bartender too. I can't imagine how bored they must be to hang out here in a sober mind.

I continue to sip my glass of beer, and, to be honest, I've never drank anything better than Scottish beer. I watch Lexa walk up to the dancing Miranda, raising her hands to lower her. But, as I see, that Miranda have fun, and not only she. Everyone around, that is, most of the girls spinning around the table and whistling to Miranda, begin to pester Lexa. And I don't like this anymore ...

Maybe not everyone, but those two ladies clearly laid their eyes on her, wrapping her arms around her while she smiles at them, saying something to them and at the same time trying to take off Miranda, who is waves her off and sings something unintelligible.

I get angry when one of these ladies starts whispering something in Lexa's ear and she smiles so broadly, and now I realize that this is it ... She feels comfortable. She knows women and she likes to hang out with them, and she is not the kind of person who is willing to give it all up for one. She likes to flirt with them, and I'm just now convinced that everything that happens between us is a game. I pay her to play my girlfriend. Love for me played and, to be honest, she played great. No wonder she is one of the most expensive escort girls.

Something stabbed in my chest, and my eyes began to ache from rising tears. Jealousy and anger envelop me completely, forcing me to lose my temper. Even this damn music is already becoming vacuum for me, giving way to thoughts.

After another five minutes, she still takes Miranda off the table, carefully leading her to a table in the corner of the bar so that she might calm down a little, apparently. Miranda continues to chatter to Lexa and even snuggles up to her unacceptably close, to which Lexa only smiles modestly, leading her to the table. Fucking, I think! Lexa charmed not only me, but all the straight girls in Edinburgh, and I am jealous as if she belongs to me ...

But she doesn't belong to me. She's doesn't belong to anyone. She's not in love with me and she just does her job well. And it hurts so much to know that this will all be over soon. We'll be landing in New York in a few days. I will pay her the rest of the money, and in that moment everything will be over. She will leave, and I, as was supposed earlier, will be left with a broken, fucking heart! I hate myself…

I quickly run my hand over my face, wiping away tears that have not yet rolled down when I see her approaching to me. She smiles broadly and, coming closer, leans towards me to kiss, and at that moment I turn my head to the side, closing my eyes. She pulls away.

\- "Hey, what is it? Are you unwell?" a little more seriously than before she wonders, placing her hand on my cheek, gently stroking it with her thumb.

\- "It's all right," I answer rather distantly, starting to get up from the chair, but she immediately blocks my way, forcing me to look into her eyes.

\- "You are angry," she states the fact, seriously looking into my eyes. I look away, and she tries to kiss me again, and this time I let her, just for a moment, and then I pull back again, lowering my head down. Again I feel my eyes begin to tingle, and an unpleasant lump comes up to my throat.

\- “Don't do that anymore, I beg you,” I whisper softly, still looking down somewhere, and then I slip out of her embrace, heading for the exit to get some fresh air.

\- "Don't do what?!" I hear her voice behind. She follows me as i leaves the bar.   
\- "Clarke, stop!" shouts to my trail, but I continue to walk down the lane, completely empty. It's pretty cold outside, and I have to hug myself by the shoulders to somehow warm up.   
\- "Fuck, stop!" already roared she, sharply grabbing my elbow, forcing me to turn around and even slightly stagger, but her steel grip keeps me upright.

She looks at me angrily, and her breathing has noticeably faltered as she followed me. I look away, yanking my shoulder to let her go. Fuck, I can't afford to let her get close. I have to push her away before it's too late, but the truth is ... it's too late ...

\- "You have to leave ..." I say this in such a trembling voice that I cannot understand whether it is from tears or cold. I can't see her face, but I can already feel her gaze faint.

\- "What?" her voice sounded uncertain, with notes of alarm and misunderstanding.

\- "You can leave ..." I mumble, slowly stepping back from her.   
\- "I will give the rest of the amount today, and you can leave. This completes your work, and you can no longer play your role ..." I try to speak in one breath, until I just burst into tears.

She is silent. And then she takes a step away from me, then two steps back, turning her back. I look up at her and see her clutching her head, looking up at the sky.

\- "What are you talking about ?!" She throws up her hand, sharply turning around and looking at me with the same look that I see for the second time this evening.   
\- "Can you hear yourself?!" continues to scold, but I just do not understand what's wrong.

\- “I want you to leave, Lexa,” I repeat more clearly, trying with the last bit of strength to keep my tears under control, but, alas, my voice broke.   
\- "I can not do it anymore. Everything got out of control. I know it didn't mean anything to you, but it did to me!" I feel the first tears rolling down from my eyes, and I immediately hurried to wipe them away. Disgusting, under the hop I'm too soft and I can not control myself.   
\- "I understand that everything will be over soon and we will disperse, so let everything happen now ..."

\- “Shut up,” she said quite calmly, looking at me blankly.   
\- "You must be fucking laughing at me? Do you really think that I fuck all my clients in a row, watch them at night to keep them warm, drag them breakfast and coffee to bed, spend all my time with them and listen to their childhood stories?!"

I hesitated at her words, managing to just purse my lips in silence and wipe away my tears.

\- "You are not like that ... You cannot be with only with one..."

\- "How do you know who I am?" She flashes, taking a step towards me.   
\- "Maybe all my life I've been looking for the only person for myself. I’m not interested in other women anymore, ever since I met one a useless blonde at the New York airport. She charmed me," she says already warmer, coming even closer to me, which is why I just bite my lip harder so as not to cry.   
\- “I don’t need your money, Clarke, understand. For me all this is no longer a game. You are probably the best thing that happened to me in the last years of my life," she smiles warmly, clasping my face with her palms.   
\- "Clarke, I want to stay. Let me..." the brunette whispers softly, her forehead touching mine.   
\- "Let me be near and warm you when you are cold; let me carry you coffee and wake you up with kisses. Let me be there when things go wrong ..." I no longer control my tears by letting them roll down my cheeks. I close my eyes, sobbing and sniffing, and Lexa immediately starts wiping away my tears.

\- "Stay ..." I just whisper, and then I hug her, and she immediately attracts me to her, hugging me tightly and giving me her warmth, because I was terribly cold.

\- “Everything has changed a long time ago,” she says quietly into my hair. Smiles and, slightly pulling back, gently kisses.   
\- “You're trembling all over,” continues to smile, rubbing my cheeks.   
\- "Let's go to the bar, we need to pick up Miranda," and at that moment I stared at Lexa, realizing that we threw Miranda there. Devil, she's probably already make in love with her half of the bar there ...

Taking Miranda from the bar, whom we found already peacefully sleeping on two chairs, we went home. The next morning the whole house was shaking, getting ready for the wedding. And Miranda was under a lot of stress, as if she hadn't done a striptease dance on the table yesterday or drank all the bar's supplies.

But Lexa and I slept like dead and were not ready to get up. Yesterday evening we were very worn out, and we have not yet discussed that short conversation about our relationship. But we, at least, made it clear that we are not indifferent to each other, and only this makes a smile appear on my face as soon as I open my eyes and ... she's not here.

I run my hand over the sheet and realize that the warmth is no longer felt. She left a long time ago. My heart skipped a beat from the realization that everything that was said that night I most likely dreamed or was a cruel joke. Perhaps she still decided to leave me, because it's easier ... I close my eyes and nuzzle my pillow, trying not to cry.

\- "Wake up and sing, my angel," I hear a painfully familiar voice behind me,   
\- "have you seen the time? Everything is already in full swing there, and you won't even move your paw," she laughs, flopping down on top of me and kissing my hair, cheeks, eyes, ear.   
\- "Your sexy dress is waiting for you ..." purrs in my ear, and then kisses there too. I involuntarily spread into a smile, realizing that she is here and has not gone anywhere. She stayed with me ...

\- “For a moment I thought that you left me,” I muttered sleepily into the pillow, which made it roll over to the other side to lie in front of me.

\- “Hey, we’ve already figured it out,” the brunette says a little more seriously, propping her head with her hand, looking into my eyes.   
\- “I don’t want to leave you. I wanna be with you. Always, because I'm so damn in love with you, and these weeks have been the best of my life. Now get your ass up and get dressed, I brought you coffee. We still have a lot to do. Miranda there gets terribly nervous about the wedding."

I look at her and do not stop smiling, because she is so beautiful and tender. I silently move closer to her and kiss her, and she begins to smile through the kiss, leaning on top of me. I start laughing when she slips her cold hands under my shirt, stroking my stomach.

\- "Hey, you there! Have some fun later, things aren’t waiting," after all, mother’s voice is sobering best of all, and we immediately distance ourselves from each other, turning our heads to the side where mother passed along the corridors.

We had no choice but to get our asses up and start doing business.

Preparations for the holiday were in full swing. Not to say that by the evening I was very tired, because I fluttered like a bee, thinking about the green-eyed brunette who occupied ninety percent of my thoughts. I am so happy and so hopelessly in love that only the lightbulb shone brighter than me.

Adam found himself a friend in the person of Lexa. And while I tried to calm Miranda, Lexa was fooling around with Adam, which still could not but please me. I am glad that everyone loved her, and, it seems, my mother too, because that short conversation that took place the same evening after the ceremony made me completely convinced.

\- “I didn't think I’d ever say that, honey, but She’s perfect for you,” my mother began, standing next to me and watching Lexa actively discuss something with my father and he smiles.   
\- "I know that you think that maybe I am against you being like this, but you are not. I just want you to be happy and, god, you're so happy with her. I saw her look, I saw how she loves you, and this is the most important thing for me. You love, you are loved, and this is the most important thing for me, this is what makes me so happy, Clarke.” Mom turns to face me, placing her hand on my cheek.   
\- "I just want you to know that I am immensely proud of you ..." She leans closer to me and kisses my forehead, and then smiles and leaves. And I continue to stand like an idol, still unable to say a word. I'm shocked!

\- “I get the impression that you fell asleep with your eyes open,” the brunette laughs, coming up to me and hugging me around my waist. 

And only after her words I realize that all this time I was looking at one point, pondering the words of my mother. 

\- “You have a great dad, we definitely found a common language with him, and I even got a blessing,” she laughs, kissing my temple.

\- "Got what?" I grunt, barely suppressing laughter, looking at her.

\- "Blessing. We can officially date now, your parents don't mind, it seems."

\- "It reminds me of school, when Martin came to invite me to the ball and ask permission from his parents," I laugh, looking into bright green eyes.

\- "In any case, I want to ask you to dance, do you mind?" Lexa raises an eyebrow, holding out her hand to me. And I smile wider, holding it out in response.

We dance to a slow dance, and I press closer to her, resting my head on her shoulder. She is so beautiful today in this black dress with straps, and I still don't believe that she is mine now.

\- “You are more beautiful today than ever,” Lexa whispers softly in my ear, and I smile wider.

\- “You too,” I say, and I kiss her on the shoulder.

We continue to dance in silence, plunging into ourselves and enjoying each other, until it dawns on me that we are together, but I hardly know anything about her. I know, of course, that we are still ahead, but I still want to ask a couple of questions.

\- “Tell me about yourself,” I ask, still keeping my head on her shoulder. She lets out a laugh, but still answers:

\- “It's funny,” the brunette laughs,   
\- “but okay. My name is Alexandria Gilbert and I'm from Sydney.” She chuckles and I pull away from her, grinning into her green eyes, expecting to continue.   
\- "I have a degree in psychology in my piggy bank, and I own several types of martial arts, including sword fighting," I raise my eyebrows in surprise, and she smiles, lightly touching my nose with her finger.   
\- “I also have a weakness for pistachio ice cream, I love jazz, as you may have understood from our «story,» she laughs, putting imaginary quotes over her head, and I smile, remembering this moronic story about a concert. - "I am also a romantic, and my main weakness is candles ..." at the last words I could not resist and laughed, remembering her loving look when we passed the candle shop, but we did not have time to go because of business, and she just only with loving eyes watched the store from the street. God, I need to take her there.

\- "It seems to me that I fell in love even more," I am moved, looking at her and can hardly suppress the feeling of kissing her.

\- "It pleases," she grins, coming closer to me and kissing gently. And right now, I allow myself to completely dissolve in this music and in her kiss ... because tomorrow is early fucking flight, and we still have things to collect ...

Damn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read, I hope you liked it, I will be glad to see you in others fic, see you ))))


End file.
